Christmas Sequel
This is the sequel to the very first Nitrome Wiki story, the Christmas Story. It is a year after the first story and starts after Thanksgiving, where everyone is getting ready for Christmas! We all know the rules: No spamming, making other users feel bad, killing the main characters, swearing, or extreme violence. The people talk like this: *'Ninja Bunny: '''It's raining cats and dogs! and you can make pictures if you'd like to. And finally, remember: No chapters, the story goes on forever until Christmas Day. Like the previous story. Well, what are you sitting around reading the rules for? GET TO WORK! Stuff owning If u own something added to the story u can say here if it can be destroy or not and things like that. You also can't destroy and repair withou permission. 'Mysteryous user (TMU,Mystery) owns: *Notesty,Snowy S,a robeacop. -'''do not destroy/kill without permission!!! ''' '''Austincarter4ever Owns... *'Bennet, Justin' *'Carter, Austin' *'Winged Carter aka Austin' *'Ninja Bennet aka Justin' *'Enda' *'Ave' *'Darksongs' *'Cave Quarrel' *'Comet' *'Tory (Her Guardian Bakugan, also a pet)' NONE OF THEM CAN DIE WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!! Apu: 'Thank you, come again! :3 Nitrome Wiki's Christmas Sequel The Nitrome Wikians are once again, sitting around in the snow. There is snow every year in the Nitrome world no matter what. *'Random-storykeeper: 'What a pleasant day. Hey look, there's TinyCastleGuy. *'TinyCastleGuy: 'Hi RSK. *'Random-storykeeper: 'Hey, what would be a good idea for a Nitrome winter game? *'TinyCastleGuy: 'Hmm, i'll have to think about that- *'Blueboy: 'BONSAI!!!! Blueboy, like a professional basketball/football player, leaps through the gap between the two and launches a mistletoe targeted between them. RSK and TCG leap out of the way with ninja skills, so the mistletoe leaps on, and *'Emitewiki2: 'Hey guys, how's it goin- OW! Emite scrapes the mistletoe out of his eye, and the Wikians turn to look at Blueboy. *'Blueboy: 'Heh heh, it's... traditional? *'Santiago: 'Oh Blueboy. You're so silly and naughty. *'Blueboy: 'Thanks! *'Axiy: 'Hey, it looks like we've got ourselfs some new users that weren't in the previous story! *'Lilonow: 'It's true! Even I wasn't introduced until the New Year's Comic thing! *'CandD: 'I agree, this is going to be fun! *'Austincarter4ever: 'Yeah! *'ANTIBODY: ¡sí *'Blueboy: '''Yay! More people to throw snowballs at! *'NOBODY: Now now Blueboy, we don't want this story to be exactly like the original. But before the plot starts, who wants to come to my cabin to party? Everyone stares at NOBODY. *'RSK: '''Um, the cabin was destroyed by the Demolition Crew. *'NOBODY: 'WHAT?! *'RSK: 'They said they're sorry. Well, most of them anyway... *'NOBODY: 'But if we have no cabin, where are we going to have the party? *'Everyone: 'Hmm... *'Austincarter4ever: 'What about Austin's Apartment? Sure, it's not always pleasant, but Carter always livens up the mood! I'm sure something magical's going on there right now! Meanwhile... *'Bennet: 'I can't believe I'm arguing with me best laddie! *'Carter: Me too! But tinsel's heavy! And I don't liek it! *'Bennet:' Well I DO LIEK IT!!!! GIVE IT TO ME! *'Carter:' I refuse! Give it to me! *'Bennet:' AGGH... *'Carter:' UGGH... *'Ave:' Should we do something? *'Enda: '''They're good friends, I'm sure the fight will die down later. Just then, the phone rang. Justin was Justin time to pick it up. *'Justin: I'll get it. *'Justin (on phone): '''Yuh-huh? The Wikians? Yeah, you can stay over... but give us a second. Austin's not here yet and we're kind of in a fight... Suddenly, something breaks! CRACK! *'Carter and Bennet: 'GASP! *'Carter and Bennet: 'YOU BROKE THE TINSEL!!!! *'Ave: 'Here's some glue... *'Bennet: 'NO!!!! IT'S RUINED THANKS TO CARTER! *'Carter: 'WHADDYA MEAN 'CARTER'? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS TUGGING SO MUCH! *'Justin: 'Ok send you some caek gtg HAI!!! Justin puts down the phone and tackles Carter and Bennet. *'Ave: 'You all settle down! *'Bennet: 'BUT HE BROKE IT! OUCH! *'Justin: 'I just like quarreling :P *'Enda: 'THAT'S IT! I'M COMING OVER THERE! They all end up rustling and fighting. Now back to the Wikians... *'AC4E: 'They're occupied at the moment... we can drop by later. *'NOBODY: 'But meanwhile where are we going to stay? *'All (again): 'Hmm... *'Zt-freak: 'At my house/Temple of Nod? So they go to the Temple of Nod. While they are there, The Mysteryous user, Snowy S. the Snow Spirit and Notesty come. *'Mystery: 'Hello! How are things? Hmm...Night comes... *'Notesty: 'Let's sleep then! And lock ur door! The Mysteryous user's scientists failed on an experiment and transformed some people in zomb... *'Mystery: 'So how are things? And stop kidding Notesty. Is not fun! *'Snowy S.: 'What zomb u meant,Notesty? *'Mystery: 'Ah,he meant nothing. *'Zt-freak: ok? So eveything is ok. During night... *'Nobody: '''Does anyone want cookies? *'RSK: Sounds great! *"Police Radio": Too all units,to all units:Agressive racers at 23th Steamlands Street. *'Mystery: '''We have to go guys! Bye! *'Notesty: 'You can stay Snowy if u wanna. Wikians saw on window Mystery and Notesty leaving using their cars. *'Zt-freak: 'What now? *'RSK: 'Let's play a game! *'Zt-freak: 'I have Test Subject Arena 3DS... Then a loud explosion came... *'Zt-freak: 'WHOAH!!! I don't hope that the explosion was in my nuclear reactor where I always store my radioactive fishies... sorry, bad habit to collect radioactive fish... but hey, they are a good power source, better than the 235U I normally use... *'RSK: 'Ooh, i'm reminded of that experience... *'Lilonow: 'Whatever happened to that Shadow guy? *'Snowy: 'Oh I think I know him... from ghost academy or something. Wasn't me and him in haunting along with Casper...? *'Zt-freak: 'Back to the point. So, we were going to go to Austin's or not? *'AC4E: 'I think we're still waiting for them to stop fighting... don't worry, Enda and Ave will probably break them up... *'Zt-freak: Oh yeah. 3DS time! Grand tournament in Xeno Labrotories! While they start the Test Subject Arena tournament, SOMEONE's not getting along... *'Enda: '''STOP FIGHTING! *'Bennet: YOU BE FIGHTING! *'Ave: '''YOU'RE FIGHTING MORE! *'Carter: 'UGH! THE GLUE WOLN'T WORK!!!! *'Justin: 'AVENGE THE GLUE! All of them rustle and squirm until the tinsel is completely destroyed and then Austin entered the room... *'All: 'TINSELNOYESTINSELAVENGEGLUENOYESTINSELJUSTINBENNETCARTERBIRDSNOYESTINSEL *'Austin: 'Wha-huh-eh-CHA!? *'Austin: 'QUIET!!!! The group is silent. *'Justin: 'We're sorry... *'Bennet: 'We were fighting over the tinsel and... *Ave: Who let the pets in? *'Chilly: 'Hi, we're lost. *'Rahama: 'We have translators from Blueboy's Adventure! *'Austin: 'Great! Wait a minute, '''I '''was breaking up a fight?! RRAHH! Austin tears up the tears up tinsel even more. *'Tory: 'Hey, it appears you guys have been fighting SO much, you caused an intergalactic wormhole floating above all of us! Everyone looks up. *'All: '''AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *???: WHIMSY SHALL RULE! Now, back to the tournament! *'NOBODY: '''Alrighty! RSK VS. TCG results: RSK won! *'TCG: 'I should've known these rainbow wings I got from the Swindler were pranked. *'RSK: 'I barely escaped from Doctor Nastodius's avalanche! *'NOBODY: 'Alrighty! Next up is Snowy S. VS... GASP! King Frog?! *'King Frog: 'That's right! Me and my blob army have came from Happy Jump Land to beat you Wikians up! *'Snowy: 'Don't worry guys, I can beat him! *'Axiy: 'Great! But I have one question. Where's Rahama and Untesty? *'AC4E: 'I don't know! Where are ANY of the pets? *'TCG: 'Hmm... have no idea. But Cave Quarrel and Golden Horn Rhino WERE getting annoying in their duet... They glare at TCG. *'TCG: 'Ok, ok-kay, i'm worried about them too. *'King Frog: 'Silence! Prepare to feel the wrath of... SNOWBLOB! *'Snowblob: 'Hi! I'm Snowblob, the blob of snow! *'Snowy: 'Nice to meet you- *'Snowblob: 'HEY! It is NOT nice to meet you! YOU are the ENEMY! *'Snowy: 'Well, fine, if you have to be so mean about it... *'Winnermillion: 'Don't worry S.S, he's just evil. Anyway here's a Test Subject suit for the battle. If there's an emergency, press the disco button. *'Snowblob: 'Let's get cooking! *'Snowy: 'Snow versus snow! *'Zt-freak I'm still worried about the explosion, I'll check my nuclear reactor brb... Meanwhile, with Austin and the gang... *'Bennet: '''Arr! Where are we? *'Carter:' Looks liek Whimsy World. *'WAC': What the heck happened?! Is my girlfriend alright? *'Tory': Yes, she's with the wikians. Mag Mel attacked Whimsy World with his partner in crime Razenoid! *(An Iron Dragonoid flies overhead) *(Bennet screams liek a little girl) *'Bennet': What the heck is that scalliwag?!?! *'Tory': That's a Chaos Bakugan. They're pretty powerful... *(The Iron Dragonoid picks up the scream and flies toward Bennet!) *'Bennet': It'S GONNA TURN US INTO SUSHI!!!! EVERYONE RUN!!!! (The group all runs, flies, and floats to higher grounds, calling for help. But no one would save them from a Chaos Bakugan...) (All of a sudden, they're all in a corner... All except for Austin and Justin, who strayed from the group.) *'Bennet: What do we do?! *'''Carter: I don't know... looks liek it's the end of the line, best buddy. *'Bennet': Nice knowing you, best laddie. You were the first person to respect me. *'Carter': You were the first person who wanted to be my best buddy! (The two hug and weep) *'Tory': It's not over 'till it's over! *'Carter': Whatever do you mean? Is there a way to counter these Chaos Bakugan? *'Tory:' Yes... *'Bennet:' What is it? *Tory: You HAVE to throw me... (Everyone looks at him in confusion) *'Carter (sad):' But Tory... we can't sacrifice you. We're a team, and team members don't let others fall behind! *'Tory:' It's the only way. I value your safety more than I do my own. Rahama, get then to higher ground. I'll try to catch up. *'Bennet:' Oh Tory, we'll remember you. Always... (The Chaos Bakugan roars) (Bennet Gathers up the Strength to Release Tory from Ball Form, as he is rather annoyed with the CB) *'Bennet': Tory, Stand! *'Tory:' You don't have to tell me twice! Now go! (Bennet Hops onto Rahama, as an epic fight in the skies begin. Bennet takes one last look before Rahama runs from the fight between good and evil) *'Bennet:' You can do it Tory! I believe in you! *'Tory:' I'll fight every single Chaos Bakugan here to my last breath for ALL OF YOU! And for the sake of Whimsy World!!!! Now let's check on the Wikians... *'Zt-freak: '''I'm back! My nuclear reactor is missing... i'm sure it's fine though. *'Blueboy: Oh, great! I was getting bored. *'Zt-freak: '''You guys didn't need to wait for me you know... *'Snowy: 'Oh well. Snow versus snow! *'Snowblob: 'CHARGE! The two start battling as Blue and Green would. The Scientest watches from the circular window in the lab. *'Snowblob: 'This all you got? *'Snowy: 'I'm just doing my best! *'Snowblob: 'That's not enough! *'Scientest: '*scribbles* *'Santi: 'He's the referee, right? *'Emite: 'Yeah. Right now he's doing very important stuff. *'Scientest: '*does more Tic Tac Toe* The two snow creatures keep on shooting, and eventually it's Blobs 9, Wikians none. *'Snowblob: 'What?! That's not the score! Although I AM winning... *'Snowy: 'Well the narrator just got confused because this is Test Subject Arena and not a sport. *'Snowblob: 'Yeah yeah. Just prepare to LOSE! Snowblob corners Snowy S. and it looks like he is about to lose. *'King Frog: 'By the way we're killing you Wikians if you lose. *'All Wikians: 'WHAT?! *'Winnermillion: 'Snowy! PRESS THE DISCO BUTTON! *'Snowy: '''Uh, okay... Just as Snowblob is about to shoot Snowy, the spirit presses the melee "disco" button and... *???: DISCO TIME! The lights dim and a disco ball emerges from the celing. Then funky music sounds! *'NOBODY: '''Um, what just happened? *'Blueboy: 'Who cares? Let's DANCE! Everybody dances. *'King Frog: 'Noo! We blobs HATE disco music! *'Zt-freak (while dancing): 'Why? *'King Frog: 'I dunno, we just do! *'Snowblob: 'AGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! Snowblob explodes. *'Enemy 585: 'I think we should go... *'King Frog: 'Good idea! The blobs bolt out of the virtual labrotory. *'Snowy (even he is dancing): 'Did I win? *'RSK: 'I think so! *'All: 'YAY! *'AC4E: 'Good news eveyone! Austin's back and no ones fighting! We can have a party at his apartment! *'All: 'YAAAY!!!! *'AC4E: 'There's only one thing though... *'Blueboy: 'What is it? *'AC4E: 'They're getting chased by Bakugan in Whimsy World. TMU,Notesty and a robeacop came by tank. *'Snowy S:'Hmm... *'Blueboy:'What happened? *'Snowy S:'I can't belive I forget i can freeze anyone I touch if u want. *'Notesty:'What u mean? *'Snowy:'Look now I touch u but u don't freeze.Because I don't want freeze u.But if i want... Snowy Freezes Notesty. *'Snowy:'See? *'Mystery:'Oh no! You are an idiot Snowy! I'll take him to the base to de-freeze him! Come Robeacop. TMU,the robeacop placed Notesty in the tank,after all went. *'Snowy:'Why do they always appear when the action is over? *'BlueBoy:'''Someone calls help,hear?! *???(heard from a big distance):HELP! help! '''The wikians RUN to see whats happening. *'BlueBoy:'Look! There is a boat and a shepard on it! Sure from Icebreaker a viking voyage! *'Sheppard:'PLZ help me! The troll is gonna kill my goat!It's name is Graham the goat. Is that one on the ice, near it u can see the Troll! Plz save it and make it fall on my boat! *'ANTIBODY: '''Well i'm not going to help you, I don't even exist! *'NOBODY: Um, why wouldn't you exist? *'All Others: '... *'ANTIBODY: '''Oh! Mabye I do exist! Do I? *'Lilonow: 'That doesn't matter now! We need to save Grahm Cracker from the troll! *'Sheppard: 'Uh, he's not named- *'CandD: 'The Nitrome Wikians to the rescue! They leap into the water, all exept for Zt-freak. *'NOBODY: 'Zt, are you coming? *'Zt-freak: 'Uggggh..... *'NOBODY: 'I... guess not. *'Troll: 'BLARG! *'Sheppard: 'Hurry! The Wikians leap into action, and onto the iceberg with the troll. *'Axiy: 'Prepare to be- *'Snowy: 'Snowified! *'Axiy: 'I was about to say Wikified but OH WELL. *'Troll: 'BLARG! I DROLL! *'TCG: 'Is he saying his name is troll or does he just have a cold? *'troll: 'NO COLD! MOTHER NAME ME DROLL TROLL! *'RSK: 'Why is your big nose red and- *'Troll: 'BLARG! MEAT GOAT! *'Graham: 'Blaaaaaah! *'Blueboy: 'We gotta save him! C'mon fellowship of some thing! *'Snowy: 'CHARGE! *'Snowblob: 'Hey! Only I should be allowed to say that! *'ANTIBODY: '!!! *'ANTIBODY: 'Could Snowblob be still alive? *'Snowblob: 'Mabye... *'Emite: 'Hey I got the goat! *'Troll: 'BLARG! GIVIT BACK! *'RSK: 'Was it really that easy? *'Emite: 'Yep! Emite accedentaly drops the goat, and it slides into the freezing cold water. *'Graham: 'Blaaaaaaaah! *'Emite: 'Ooh! Sorry! My sight is still fuzzy from the mistletoe incident! Again! So- *'Santi: 'Get the goat! *'Troll: 'BLARG! NOT I GET IT FIRST! The Wikians and Troll go after it. *'Snowy: 'SAVE CRACKER BARREL! *'Sheppard: 'HIS NAME IS- *'Troll: 'BLARG! GOT GOAT! NOW GOBBLE! *'Blueboy: 'LIKE TURKEY! BLAR HAR HAR! *'Troll: 'STOP! IMITATING TROLL! *'Frostyflytrap: 'We need to stop him! They tackle Droll, but he breaks free of them and tries to swim away. *'Sheppard:'''Thanks for saving my boat! Bye! And take this coin! '''The wikians got 1 coin! *'Graham:'Beeeh!The Sheppard and the goat went by boat. 2 helicopters appeared on the sky.In one of them is TMU. *'Mystery:'I can't belive! I am already late and I still have about 2000 KM or miles more! Hey, are these the wikians? TMU watches down and sees the wikians.He aaccidentally hit an ice witch started to rotate on the island. *'Emite:B'E CARREFULLL! *'BlueBoy:'It almost hit us! The ice continues to rotate.A little far from there the Troll went on the beach after lot of swim. *'Troll:'GRAH! ... The troll looks in another direction and sees the rotative ice coming. *'Troll:'Grah! No! The ice hts the troll,killing it. ---- back to wikians---- *'Zt:'Should we follow the helicopters? *'Emite:'They already dissapeared and it started to be night...Let's go back to Zt's house or to Nobody's cabin...Where r we? We got lost...I mean we ran a lot until we got here... *'Rat(from icebreaker):'arrgh!!! *'Snowy:'From where did this thing appear???And what;s with so many icebreaker characters? Snowy S freezes the Rat. *'Another troll:'Ready to get trolled again? Snowy freezes troll. *'Blob:'(HAPPY JUMP LAND):Blob! Snowy freezes blob. *'Cutting Master:'They don't call me Cutting Master for nothing! Snowy freezes Cutting Master. *'Big Walking Orange enzyme:'I am gonna smash in u! Snowy Freezes the enzyme. *'Emite:'When is this gonna end? *'Bluebloy:'IDK but it becomes boring. *'Snowy:'I freezed all! Even Notesty! *'All"'Notesty????? *'Snowy:'That's not good...Where is Mystery? *'BlueBoy:'Sure not here,idiot! *'NOBODY: '''Well, weren't we going to Austin's place? *'All: Oh yeah... *'Zt-freak: '''SSSSSSSSSTOP RIGHT THERERE! *'Grammar Cat: 'Zt?! Why are you stopping us? And talking so weirdly? *'Zt-freak: 'NULEAR REACTOR GOT STOLEN BY TROLLS, AND NOW ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE! *'RSK: 'Oh no! All the Icebreaker enemies turned into mindless zombies! *'Blueboy: 'Mindless? Is that why they need the brains? *'Army of Zombies: 'BRAINS? BRAAAAAINS! *'Winnermillion: 'I've heard Plants Vs. Zombies 2 is coming up but this is rediculous! *'Snowy: 'Don't worry! I'll try to freeze 'em! *'TCG: 'And i'll call Chilly using the special Angel call! *'TCG: '*makes sound like dolphin* *'TCG: 'Didn't work, Chilly must be in a different demension or something... *'Santi: 'Speaking of pets, where's your's, TCG? *'TCG: 'Well, Fuzzball is temporarily at cat daycare, Clone Chilly isn't really mine but I know he's in Angel training, Black the dragon is training, much like Ash's Charizard- *'Axiy: 'WE GET IT. But aren't you wanting to get a new pet or something now? *'TCG: 'Um, not really... *'Zt-freak: 'WELL IT'S NOT LIKE ANOTHER RANDOM KITTEN IS GOING TO JUMP INTO YOUR ARMS. A random PUPPY jumps into TCG's arms. *'TCG: 'A puppy? Neat! Also, where did you hear that story Zt-zombie? *'Puppy: 'Woof! *'AC4E: 'He's cute! What should you name him? *'TCG: 'Well, Random's still taken... how about Brownie sence he's brown? *'RSK: 'Goldie, Pinkie, seems natural. *'Zombie: 'BLEHG! BRAINS! *'TCG: 'Ok, welcome to the family Brownie! Now let's go fight off some ZAMBIES! To be continued with Snowy and Brownie Vs. Zombies, portals to different worlds, and a classic fight between rivals! Meanwile, with a smiley blonde child, his best pirate buddy, their birds, a blue winged cat and a larger than life rhino... *'Bennet: Arr! Look! It be the castle! *'Carter': Hooray! We'll be okay! (The two best friends hug each other) *'Enda': It's good to see our students getting along with each other again. That's the way life's supposed to be. *'Ave': I agree. Do you wanna hug too? *'Enda': I don't see why not... (The birds hug too) *'Chilly': The real hero is Rahama! He got us here! If it weren't for him, we would have been dinner! (They all hug Rahama) *'Bennet': And Tory... *'Carter': I hope he's okay... (Before the group can wonder, 3 Chaos Bakugan appear! And they look miserable!) (Bennet screams s'more, as the Chaos Bakugan close in.) *'Bennet '(very frightened): What do we do now, laddies? *'Carter' (witty): Think of a move! *'Bennet': What?! That only works on the TV show! *'Carter': Do we have any more options? I think not! On the count of three, EVERYONE think of a move to use against them! *'Bennet' (thinking): Hmm... Can we just use Pokemon moves? My brain's tired... *'Carter': Just put 2 and 2 together! 1... 2... 3... (The Chaos Bakugan use their moves with no mercy) *'All': Augh!!!! (They all look up. There is a lovely periwinkle shield) *'Enda': Damage Dull!!!! *'All but Enda': Impressive. You saved us! *'Carter' (Eager): Let me try an attack! Umm... Caek Crush? (A giant piece of caek decends from the sky and crushes the evil trio) *'Carter': Sweet Dreams! *'Bennet': Way to go! (The group laughs and advances into the castle) *???: YOU DARE LAUGH FROM BEING VICTORIOUS?! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ALIVE!!!! *???: Yeah, you'll never see your other friends again. So take a look around insects, because EVERYTHING is about to burn! E-hee-hee-hee-hee! And stuff... *'Bennet': Carter, you have to Caek Crush them!!!! *'Carter' (tired): I can't, I'm all tuckered out. It's up to you guys... (As Carter cutely yawns and closes his eyes, the rest of the group are ready to face off against the evil forces.) Category:Stories